cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amazon Territory
Amazon Territory is the agreement under which the Amazon Nation guides and protects each listed Signatory. We offer more than simply protection from raiders. We provide one on one guidance in every aspect of creating and maintaining a successful alliance. We help you tailor your charter, government structure, guides and more to suit the specific needs of your alliance, and we will help you settle into the trade sphere of your choice. We don't raise tech farms, we help you succeed as a sovereign entity. Protected by the Amazon Nation Purpose With the desire to keep safe and instill the values of honor, honesty, and friendship within those who genuinely seek such guidance, the Amazon Nation pledges the following protection and support to the undersigned: Article I: Sovereignty The government of the undersigned Amazonian Protectorate may freely request diplomatic assistance and guidance in any matter. However, in the spirit of mutual respect and friendship, it is also understood and agreed that the sovereignty of each signatory shall be respected at all times, and shall not be infringed upon, including but not limited to the establishment of political ties and treaties, and in preferential trade status. Article II: Friendship and Non Aggression Neither signatory shall initiate acts of aggression or espionage in any form against the other. Members of each signatory shall address each other with dignity and respect at all times, in all forums and media, both public and private. While differences of opinions may arise and be expressed respectfully, blatant disrespect in any form shall not be tolerated by either signatory against the other. Article III. Defense and Support In the event of any unprovoked aggressive action against members of the undersigned Protectorate, the Amazon Nation shall freely offer aid and assistance first and foremost through diplomatic channels. Should all attempts at diplomacy fail, the Amazon Nation shall defend Her Protectorate to the utmost of Her abilities. However, to most effectively allow any Protectorate of the Amazon Nation continue to prosper and grow under the spirit of this Agreement, said Protectorate shall not be held in obligation to aid the Amazon Nation in the event of any aggressive action against Her. Article IV. Cancellation Should either signatory decide to draw an end to this Agreement for any reason, each shall be required to notify the other through private diplomatic channels. The Agreement remains binding and in full effect for 24 hours from the time notification of intent to cancel is received and acknowledged. On Behalf of the Amazon Nation, *Randalla, Queen *Amarynth, Queen Consort *Larethieil, Matriarch *Kerdor, Master of War *Elbryan, Master of Engineering *BigKif, Master of Education Informal Agreement The following are considered to be under the protection of the Amazon Nation, pending further discussion and/or formal announcement: *The Order of the Rosicrucians, pending re-structuring from The Rosicrucians. Announcements *Sajasabie Protectorate *Pax Corvus Protectorate *Pax Corvus Graduation *Status Quo Protectorate *The Grand Federation Protectorate *Darkslaying Order of Goons Protectorate *Knights of the Round Table Protectorate *The Rosicrucians Protectorate The Merge On August 27, 2011, Amazon Nation, Sajasabie, the Grand Federation, Darkslaying Order of Goons, and Status Quo merged to form The Apparatus. The Amazon Territory Agreement carried over to the new alliance. *The Apparatus Declares Existence Category:Treaties Category:Amazon Nation